<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain Liberty by thestrikingzebra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645767">Captain Liberty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrikingzebra/pseuds/thestrikingzebra'>thestrikingzebra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zebra and Aeon's Marvel RP AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Metroid (Manga), Metroid Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Body Modification, First in a series of stories planned to come out, Light Angst, Marvel RP Universe, Monika is the only Doki in this story. Don't expect the others till much later in the series., Nazi Germany, Violence, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrikingzebra/pseuds/thestrikingzebra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an ordinary girl who wants to change the world gets wound up in a medical experiment by a mysterious doctor, she gains power that she's never had before. When she gets sent into World War 2, much against her protests, she is forced to become the shield that the American people need to rally behind. Will Monika triumph or will she fall fighting for what she believes in. (Co-created by Aeon3valeforce on Discord)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zebra and Aeon's Marvel RP AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This is the first in a series of stories that I plan on writing up based off of RPs that I've had with a good friend of mine. First up is Captain Liberty! This may or may not be the only one that I'll make depending on the feedback I get so if you want more than please let me know! I'll do my best to add new chapters weekly but I can't make any promises. With all that being said, sit back and relax with a nice cup of water and enjoy this story as I present to you, "Captain Liberty"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a lovely day in Hapsburg, Germany. Well, as beautiful as it can be when you’re under a dictatorship during World War 2. The city itself has seen better days, days of peace and hope. Now propaganda posters litter the street walls and telephone poles, telling every German citizen that it’s their duty as German citizens to rally under the Fuhrer by burning books that were considered sacrilege and promoted socialism or challenged the beliefs of the Fuhrer, as well as volunteering to die on the front lines of the battlefield, all in the hopes to turn the Fuhrer’s dreams into reality. This war has been going on for far too long, and it shows as the German military is forced to draft soldiers at ever increasing younger ages and get young boys to join what is essentially a child soldier program. War has changed, and Germany wants to use these changes to their benefit.</p>
<p>On one telephone was a flier colored with the colors of the German flag. A large swastika was displayed at the top of the poster, with German words underneath it reading “Wanted! Looking for suitable women to help serve and test a new experiment. You’ll be rewarded with cash and the honor of fighting for your country on the frontlines.” Below the text was an address, telling any woman who sees this where to go.</p>
<p>The clacking of shoes can be heard echoing on the concrete side walk as a young brown haired woman with bright emerald green eyes walked down the street, clutching a book to her chest. This is Monika Belmont, the daughter of Constantin and Agnes Belmont, a French and German respectively. A conflicting look crosses her face as she walks down the streets, looking at the book she held in her hands. She was taking this book to be burned, despite it being a book regarding the arts presented in literature. However it was written by a socialist and as thus, it had to be burned. Despite her initial protests, she knows that it’s best to go with the strides of this, despite burning knowledge being a major waste. But who could stand up against this? Not her that’s for sure. She’s just a woman, no more than 5’6, and of a thin build. Her duty is to be in the kitchen, not to fight, despite how much she wants to stand for what she believes in. It’s a sad sight for her to see all her friends and loved ones get brainwashed or be quiet for this oppressive government. But if you want to survive, it’s what you have to do.</p>
<p>As the young woman walks down the streets, she spots the poster, hanging from the telephone pole. She walks up closer to it and reads it over, a small smile gracing her face. This is exactly what she needs. A good way to get out of burning this lovely book and pretend to be a supporter of the Fuhrer, all the while avoiding major conflict. She writes down the address and puts her book into her leather bag that she carried on her shoulder, heading towards the location.</p>
<p>After a brief walk, Monika arrives at a large glass building. There were two glass doors at the front which had a stylized MB within a circle, serving as the logo for this building. Monika opens the glass door and steps inside. She sees a receptionist sitting at a desk, reading a book.</p>
<p>When the doors close, the receptionist looks up from her book and sees Monika walking up to her desk. “Ah! You must be here about the flier I presume, yes?” The receptionist asks in German. Monika nods her head yes as the receptionists bends down and pulls out a clipboard with several sheets of paper on it. She hands it over to Monika along with a pen. “Please fill this forum out, telling us a bit about yourself, things such as Nationality, Education, Blood type, things like that. Once you’re finished please hand it to me so I can give it to the Doctor for review.” She says with a smile.</p>
<p>Monika takes the clip board and smiles back at the kind woman. “Thank you so much.” She says softly in German as well, though her accent was slightly different from others, mixing a bit of a French accent in there due to her mixed heritage. Monika sits down at one of the chairs in the waiting area and starts filling out the forum, answering as truthfully as she can. It takes her about thirty minutes to complete the forum. Once she completed it, she stands up and hands it back to the receptionist. “Is that all?” Monika asks in a polite voice.</p>
<p>“Yes it is, now let me go hand this over to the Doctor so please wait in the waiting area while the Doctor reviews it over.” The receptionist tells her, taking the clipboard and heading into a room that was behind the front desk. Monika sits down at one of the chairs in the waiting area and twiddles her thumbs as she waits for the Doctor.</p>
<p>Emerging from the room comes a blonde-haired woman wearing glasses and a white lab coat. On her chest is a badge that says M.B. most likely standing for her initials. She approaches Monika and adjusts her glasses. “Greetings Ms. Belmont. I am Dr. Melissa Baldric, head of this experiment.” She introduces herself, holding her hand out for Monika to shake.</p>
<p>Monika gladly shakes her hand, quite surprised that the Doctor in question was in fact female. “Good afternoon, Dr. Baldric. I didn’t expect to see a female Doctor, then again here I am.” Monika says with a smile, a bit bashful as she starts thinking about what kinds of experiments would be run here. “If you don’t mind my asking but, what experiments will I be performing today?” Monika asks as Melissa leads her into the back of the building, walking through several hallways and punching in a security code.</p>
<p>Melissa readjusts her glasses as she opens the door for Monika and walks behind her, clicking her pen as she starts to write down on her clipboard, observing how Monika moves. “To explain it briefly, I’ve developed a special serum that will help us win the war and give Germany the glory it deserves. This serum can vastly improve a person’s strength, intelligence, and other aspects of the human body including sight and hearing. It will make a person into an Übermensch.” Melissa explains with simplicity. “We’ve passed animal testing and thanks to you, you will be our first human test subject.”</p>
<p>“To make the perfect German…” Monika says to herself, knowing what the term Übermensch means. Upon hearing that she would be the first test subject, she starts to get a bit nervous as she rubs her elbow. “What are the side effects?” She asks.</p>
<p>“So far, the only side effects that have been observed is a great decrease in aging, expanding the life span of an organism to about five times it’s normal expectancy. And of course, it grants super strength and intelligence too, though that’s the point of the serum.” Melissa chuckles, trying to lighten the mood and ease Monika into what she’s about to do. The Doctor leads Monika into a large room plated with metal, wires, computers and other high tech. Tech that is far more advanced than what should be possible at the time. In the center of the room stood a large chrome pod, with numerous amounts of cables, tubes and wires attached to it. There was a glass window that stood at the top of the pod, allowing whoever is in there to see outside of the pod.</p>
<p>Monika takes a deep breath as she observes the room. This looks like something one can find in a comic book about what the future is like. It’s very hard to believe, yet she can see it with her own eyes. She turns around to Melissa, her heart beating faster than it was earlier. “So… what is it that you need me to do?” Monika asks.</p>
<p>“All you simply need to do is enter the pod and we will slowly insert the serum into you.” Melissa says as she pushes a button behind a console decorated with knobs, buttons and switches of all kinds. With a loud hiss, the pod in the center of the room slowly opens up, mist escaping from the pod as it flows into the room before dissipating. “Tell me everything that you experience as you go through this experiment.” Melissa says as she gestures for Monika to enter the pod. “But first, please strip down into your undergarments. It’ll make inserting the serum much easier.”</p>
<p>Monika nods her head and does as she’s told, taking off the blazer she had on and soon the rest of her clothes, stripping down into her undergarments. She unties her hair and lets it down, setting her white hair bow to the side. She had a delicate build, with some muscle in a few places, though not much. To say that her body wasn’t attractive would be a lie, but it’s not the body of a soldier. “So, all I have to do is step inside the pod and it’ll do the rest?” Monika asks as she starts to step into the pod.</p>
<p>“Correct.” Melissa reaffirms as she watches Monika getting into the pod, writing down notes on Monika’s body, observing every single detail. “Now, I will attach a few tubes to you so that the serum is able to be inserted. Don’t worry, it’ll just be a few pricks.” Melissa says as she walks up to the pod and brings down two large metal plates with a bunch of tiny needles on the bottom and many clear tubes at the top. She pushes the pads down onto Monika’s shoulders, causing the girl to hiss in pain for a brief moment before Melissa takes a two small metal plates and attaching them to her thighs. “There, now that wasn’t that bad was it?” Melissa asks with a coy smile as she gets up from the pod.</p>
<p>“Yeah… just like getting a shot.” Monika says with a small smile, her nerves getting the better of her.</p>
<p>Melissa closes the pod, which soon seals shut as Monika could just barely see out of the window. She heads over to the control terminal and flips a few switches. “Monika, we’re going to start the injection.” She tells her, pushing a large button as lights flash around in the lab, a bright blue liquid filling the tubes as they slowly get injected into Monika’s body.</p>
<p>Monika bites her lip as she feels the serum go inside of her. It doesn’t hurt, but it feels uncomfortable. To describe what it feels like would be a impossible unless you’ve experienced it yourself. “Is it too late to go to the bathroom?” Monika asks jokingly, trying to lighten the mood and to keep herself from getting scared.</p>
<p>Melissa leans into a microphone and presses a button. “It’s good to see that you’re still responsive. Keep me informed on everything you’re feeling.” Melissa tells her as she writes down on her clipboard. “And yes, it is too late to go to the bathroom.” Melissa smiles, slowly increasing the flow of the serum being injected.</p>
<p>Monika takes another deep breath as the pod starts to fill up with mist, so much so that it obscures her vision, not letting her see the metal doors of the pod. As the serum continues to get injected, a sharp pain hits Monika’s shoulders and thighs, which quickly spread to the rest of her body. Her bone structure and muscle mass starts to change rapidly as her heart beats faster. “AAAAAAAHHH!!!” Monika screams as she clenches her fists tightly. “Make it stop!!!” She shouts, begging for the test to stop as she can’t take it anymore.</p>
<p>Melissa only took down more notes on her clipboard, writing down the reactions Monika is feeling, ignoring her screams of discomfort as she maximizes the flow of the serum into Monika’s body. The large containers of the serum deplete quickly as it all goes inside of the pod, bright flashing lights emerging from it as small sparks of electricity spark out of the pod. The pod whirrs and buzzes loudly, shaking violently as Monika continues to scream bloody hell while inside the pod. Despite all this, Melissa just continues to take down more notes, not caring for even her own safety.</p>
<p>Once the vials to the side of the pod have been emptied of the serum, the whirring of the pod dies down slowly as it’s shaking stops. Melissa pushes a button on the console to open up the pod as she walks over to it, steam spreading out of it, covering up Monika. “Monika? How did the test go? Please step out.” She asks as she clicks her pen ready to write down more notes.</p>
<p>Monika shakes a bit when the needles left her body as the door to the pod opened. She raises her arms to cover her eyes from the light as she slowly starts to step out of the pod. The first thing she notices is that she’s way taller than Melissa, when before she was around her height. She also notices that the objects around her are way more detailed then before, being able to see tiny scratches on what she thought was stainless steel. She moves her arms around, taking note of how strong they feel as she looks at them. She’s built up way more muscle than she had earlier as she traces her hand over it. “I feel taller and stronger. It’s almost as if I can pick up this pod with no problem.” Monika comments as she makes a few small stretches. She perks her head up as she hears a conversation going on from the receptionist. The odd thing is that the receptionist is several walls away, on the other side of the building. “And I can hear the receptionist at the front talking to someone. My vision is way better than it once was, the stainless steel isn’t so stainless now huh?” Monika chuckles to herself. She looks down to the ground and observes her well-toned legs, and her new four-pack. Despite all that, she still seems to have kept her original bust size. “It gave me one hell of a body!” She exclaimed with a grin, flexing her arms.</p>
<p>Melissa nods her head as she writes down everything that Monika is telling her, letting out small hums. She walks around Monika, taking note of every single changed detail and writing it down. She writes down Monika’s claim of increased sight and hearing, happy to see that it did work out. “Very interesting…” Melissa says as she pushes Monika back to a wall with a ruler so that the doctor could measure how tall her test subject is. She lines Monika up and looks over the ruler, taking note of her new height of 6’2. “Now I shall run some simple tests. First I want to know if you can feel this.” Melissa asks as she takes out a pin. “I’m going to poke you with this pin, tell me if you feel this.” She tells the super woman as she starts poking Monika’s arm with the pin. “Can you feel it? If so, does it feel like a tap? Or do you feel slight pain.” Melissa asks as she pokes Monika with as much force she could.</p>
<p>“It feels like you’re just poking me. How hard are you poking me with that pin?” Monika asks, curious to know if she got hardened skin on top of everything else she has.</p>
<p>“I’m poking with all my force, but upon closer inspection it would seem that the pin isn’t even puncturing your skin. Let me try something else.” Melissa says as she suddenly pulls a knife out from her lab coat and swipes it across Monika’s arm, only for the knife to leave no mark whatsoever.</p>
<p>“Eep!” Monika yelps as she instinctively holds her arm on where it was cut, yet she feels no blood whatsoever.</p>
<p>“Absolutely amazing! Your skin has hardened into a sort of armor! To what level of armor it is will require more testing, but I am absolutely amazed at this! We didn’t get these results from the animal testing.” Melissa says as she writes down the results on her clipboard quickly. She takes a few steps back and tosses the knife in her hand, so that she’s holding the blade. “Now, dodge this!”</p>
<p>Monika quickly dodges out of the way of the knife, as a look of fear crosses her face. “Are you trying to kill me?! Isn’t there a better way to test this?” Monika asks as she kicks the knife away from Melissa.</p>
<p>Melissa only ignores the question as she writes down even more notes on her observations. “Amazing. You’re reaction speed is amazing!” She says excitedly, her eyes lighting up as she can’t wait to get to the next part of the exam. “Now, it’s time for us to test your strength and running speed. Please follow me.” Melissa says, tapping her pen and beckoning Monika to follow her. She readjusts her glasses and straightens her posture as to look more professional.</p>
<p>Monika was hesitant to follow Melissa, considering that she basically tried to kill her earlier with that knife of hers. But, the knife did end up posing no threat at all, not even being able to scratch her skin. It felt like getting tickled by a feather in fact. But that’s beyond the point. Monika takes a deep breath and follows Melissa into the back of the lab, where a large metal door stood, before opening it for the super woman.</p>
<p>There, Monika could see a large track field with fitness equipment and weights in the center. It was your typical Olympic sized track field with red pavement and white stripes separated into lanes. The center seemed to be grassy, but upon further inspection Monika could tell that the grass was actually fake. “It feels like this lab is much bigger on the inside…” Monika comments as she takes a look at her surroundings.</p>
<p>“Quite. Now first, we shall test your running speed. Please complete five laps as fast as you can. Here are some socks and shoes for you to wear.” Melissa says, handing Monika some bright white tennis shoes with socks stuffed into to them, before taking out a stopwatch as waits for Monika to get ready.</p>
<p>Monika nods her head as she gets to the starting line, putting on her tennis shoes and socks, kneeling down to get into a good running position. She looks up to Melissa to make sure she’s ready, and when she was she dashes off. Loud stomps were heard coming from her feet, a sound that she would have never heard in her old body. Running felt different in this new body… it felt almost as if she was one with her body. She never expected her legs to be able to reach out so far when she was running, so much so that she was already at a curve of the track causing her to trip a bit on trying to make the turn. She fell down on her bum, causing Melissa to give a silent groan and nod her head in disapproval. Yet Monika got right back up in no time flat and got back to running around the track. She was lost in the speed that she was going, not paying any attention to the outside world until she hears Melissa calling her to stop as she’s completed five laps already.</p>
<p>Melissa has a bright grin on her face as she writes down in her notebook. “Subject shows intense signs of determination, further boosting their physical capabilities. More test subjects are required to prove if this is the effect of the serum or not.” Melissa says to herself, writing it down on her clip board. She walks over to Monika and looks up to her. “I calculated your speed to be around 35 miles per hour, but with more training, I’m certain you can easily surpass 40.” Melissa says as she writes down some more notes.</p>
<p>“Wow… 35 miles per hour?! That’s… that’s hard to believe. I didn’t realize I was running that fast.” Monika says as she wipes her forehead with a towel that Melissa provided, being slightly sweaty from the exercise.</p>
<p>“Yes. But you made it believable. Now please go to the center of the field and lift the weights. Keep on adding more and more weight until it becomes too much for you.” Melissa orders as she pats Monika’s back to the center of the field.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.” Monika said, nodding her head before taking a glance at the weights. It seems that the weights went from 1lb all the way up to 200lb. Remembering correctly, she was able to lift about 30lbs easily in one arm before the serum. So going off of that she decides to lift up the 40lb weight, only to feel that it’s as light as a feather. She then goes to the 50lb weight, remembering that she used to struggle with holding it in one arm. Yet when she picked it up, it felt like she was holding a pen. 60, 70, 80, 90 and even 100 all proved to be no problem for her. Things started to get a bit difficult when she reached around 120lbs, struggling slightly but still being able to lift it up. Once she got to 150lbs, she was unable to lift it up with one arm, so she decides to try both hands, and was able to lift it up. She continues lifting with both arms until she reached 200lbs, letting out a loud huff and a puff, lifting it over her head before kneeling down to place the weight back on the rack.</p>
<p>Melissa nods and takes notes of everything she sees, a tad bit disappointed that she had to switch to two arms for the 150lb weight and beyond. “Hmmm impressive. You’re stronger than the average male. With training, I’m certain that you’ll be able to lift even heavier objects like they’re nothing but feathers.” Melissa says.</p>
<p>Monika nods in understanding as she stretches her arms, surprised that she isn’t super sore. Were she in her old body, she’d be passed out on the ground right now after all this physical activity. “Is that everything ma’am?” Monika asks as she looks down at the shorter woman of science.</p>
<p>“There’s one more test I want you to take. An intelligence test.” Melissa says as she flips over a few pieces of paper on her clipboard, grabbing a packet that was clipped onto it before removing it from the clipboard and giving it to Monika alongside a black pen. “Please take this test to completion, I shall time you on how long it takes.” Melissa says as she guides Monika to a desk for her to sit down.</p>
<p>“Now this is my kind of test.” Monika says with a smile as she sits down and looks at the test. The test seems to cover a wide variety of subjects from Calculus, Chemistry, problem solving skills, and even strategies. She clicks her pen as Melissa starts to time her and takes the test. She had a few problems with some calculus problems, mainly due to her never being taught the formula, but she was able to figure it out another way and got the right answer. After several minutes, she clicks the pen and sets it down on the desk. “Done.” Monika says, much to the surprise of Melissa.</p>
<p>“Seven and a half minutes. Though your speed doesn’t mean anything if you got every answer wrong.” Melissa says as she takes the test and goes over it, checking her answer key as she reads every answer. After what felt like thirty minutes of grading, Melissa returns the test to Monika a wide smile on her face. “You got every single question correct, even if you didn’t know some of the formulas, you were able to adapt and figure out another way to solve the problem. Your intelligence certainly is great.” Melissa comments as she hands Monika a large envelope with cash inside. “Now as I am required, you must return home, pack your bags and head to the nearest military camp to do your time. Your cash is inside the envelope, feel free to deposit at home or in your bank.” Melissa says as she starts to walk away.</p>
<p>“H-huh?” Monika stammers, as she was stunned for a moment, holding the envelope of cash as she processes the information revealed to her. “Doctor Baldric, I thought I was just going to help by being an experiment, not enlist in this war.” She says, tapping her fingers on the envelope as she starts to get angsty.</p>
<p>“Did you not see the flier? It said that you would be awarded with the honor of fighting for our country.” Melissa explains, giving a groan as she’s starting to get a tad bit annoyed. “It was the only way I could get proper funding for these experiments. However, with you arriving on the scene, and more to come, this war will soon be over.”</p>
<p>“Yes… I know that…” Monika trails off as she takes a deep breath and a sigh. “But what will happen when we win? As much as I want to follow Hitler, I feel that his ideals are single minded.” Monika lies, despising Hitler with every inch of her being for what he’s done to her knowledge.</p>
<p>“It is impossible to know what will happen in the future when we win. All I know is that the world will fear and respect us Germans for conquering their lands, giving us what we deserved after Versailles.” Melissa huffs, her annoyance at this girl increasing with every ridiculous question she asks. “Now, please make any last-minute preparations you may have before leaving for the war camp. I have to write down the results into a formal log.” Melissa says as she starts to leave.</p>
<p>“Doctor Baldric! Wait!” Monika calls out, only to be ignored by the scientist who enters what can be assumed to be her private quarters in the lab. Monika gives a soft sigh as she sees nothing better to do than to leave.</p>
<p>Back in her office, Doctor Melissa Baldric sits down at her desk and gives a loud groan, putting paper into her typewriter as she starts typing the results of today’s experiments. “Filthy half breed…” She grumbles under her breath, referring to the girl that she dealt with today. "A half breed's purpose is to serve as a guinea pig to help pave the way for the future of German society."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monika frowns as she sees Melissa walk away. “I’m really in hot water aren’t I?” She says to herself. She gives a soft sigh as she sees now way to get around this. Should she refuse to join the army, who knows what the government will do to her or her mother. She clenches her fist as she builds up her resolve to suck it up and join the army, all for her mother’s safety. She leaves the building, waving goodbye to the secretary who looked at Monika, stunned by the intense change in her physical appearance.</p><p>As Monika walks down the streets of Hapsburg, she gets looks and stares from onlookers as they can’t believe their eyes at the mountain of a woman that Monika is now. All the gazes that Monika is getting starts to make her feel uneasy as she gives a nervous giggle to them, picking up her pace to walk home faster.</p><p>Once she arrives home, Monika unlocks the door with her key, walking into her house. “Mother, I’m home!” She announces as she closes the door and puts her backpack on the coatrack.</p><p>“Welcome home sweetie! Were you able to…” Monika’s mother trails off as she walks into the grand hallway to see what’s happened to Monika. “M-Monika?!” Agnes shouts in confusion, stumbling back a bit as she sees this Amazonian that resembled her daughter.</p><p>Monika scratches the back of her head as she gives a nervous chuckle. “Hahaha… I know that it’s a bit much to take in… but do you like how I decided to wear my hair now?” Monika says, trying to lighten the situation.</p><p>Agnes walks up to her daughter, who now towers over her. She looks up and gently puts her hand to Monika’s bicep, feeling how firm and muscular it was. “How the hell is this possible…” Agnes utters as she looks into Monika’s eyes. “You’re not hurt, are you? Who did this to you? Why did they do this to you?!”</p><p>“It’s okay Mom. I’m alright. I volunteered for this.” Monika says patting her mother’s shoulders to get her to calm down.</p><p>“Volunteered?! Why?!” Agnes shouts with worry. It’s not like her daughter to do these types of things without research first.</p><p>“Well… if I had to be honest… it’s because I didn’t want to burn the book.” Monika admits with a sigh, reaching into her backpack to take out the book that she was supposed to burn. “And now… I have to go to war.”</p><p>“WAR?!” Her mother declares, stumbling back as she grips her chest. Her little girl, now big and strong going to serve in this meaningless war?! “You’re going to war just so that you didn’t have to burn a dumb book?!” She shouts, clearly upset that Monika was so willing to throw her life away just for a book.</p><p>“I had no idea that I was going to be going to war for doing this! I just thought I would be helping with an experiment!” Monika shouts back, upset at her mother for jumping to such a quick conclusion. Monika takes a deep sigh as she tries to calm herself down. “If it helps any… I was paid for this.” Monika says as she hands her mother the envelope full of cash. “It was all for you mom.”</p><p>Agnes takes it and lets out a small “Oh my!” at how heavy the envelope surprisingly was. She opens it and sees a large stack of cash inside, stunned and amazed at how much had to be there. “This is way more than what your father used to make in a year…” Agnes stutters. The poor woman had no idea on how to feel right now. On one hand, she’s disappointed in her daughter for doing something so reckless and dangerous. On the other hand, Monika is doing this for her. This money that she just received will be enough to help pay her taxes for the foreseeable future while also giving her money to spend for her own pleasure. Agnes takes a deep sigh as she puts the money on an end table. “Monika sweetie… I’m sorry for loosing my temper. It’s just… I care so much about you. You’re the last light of my life ever since your Father passed away. Seeing you go to war and knowing that you might get killed… well, as a mother, I can’t help but not to worry about you. But seeing how selfless you’re being… doing all this for your dear old mom…” Agnes trails off as she starts to sniffle softly. She hugs Monika tightly, crying softly into Monika’s chest.</p><p>Monika gently hugs her back, lowering her head onto Agnes’ shoulders as she pats her mother’s back. “I know Mom. I promise. I’ll come back to you. Even if I die, I’ll find someway to come back.” Monika chuckles, a tear rolling down her cheek.</p><p>“Ahahaha, it is a Belmont’s job to do the impossible.” Agnes smiles through her tears, separating from the hug. “You’ve grown into such a strong, kind and capable woman. I couldn’t be prouder of having you as my daughter.” Agnes says softly, rubbing her daughter’s hand. Monika smiles softly at her mother, happy to know that she still loves her despite everything. She stretches her arms only to hear a loud “<em>RIIIIP!!!</em>” come from her shoulders. “It seems like you’ll need some new clothes too.” Agnes giggles at her daughter’s misfortune. “For now you can borrow your father’s old clothes. How soon do you have to leave for boot camp?” She asks as she heads into her room to take out some of her late husband’s clothes before giving it to Monika.</p><p>“As soon as possible. So, once I need packed and once I get a haircut, I’ll head towards the base camp.” Monika confirms as she takes her father’s clothes. She goes into her room to change into her father’s clothes. She confirms out wearing cotton dress pants with black suspenders clinging onto her white button-down shirt. She has a black necktie around her neck as she adjusts it in the hallway mirror. “I think these clothes look good on me!” Monika proclaims as she looks herself over, making different poses in the mirror to see what she looks like in every angle.</p><p>“Hahaha! I must admit, they suit you! You definitely look like your father in those clothes!” Agnes says softly as she looks Monika up and down, smiling softly as she remembers her long departed husband. “How do they feel on you? Hopefully not as tight as your old clothes.”</p><p>“Despite this being Dad’s old clothes, it’s still a little bit tight, so after I get my hair cut, I’m going to go out and do some clothes shopping. Sadly, I don’t think they make any cute feminine clothes that would be my size.” Monika says with a sad sigh. “And being like this won’t make finding a boyfriend any easier than it was before.”</p><p>Agnes places her arm on Monika’s shoulders, rubbing them softly. “I think you look cute in everything.”</p><p>“You’re my Mom. You’re obligated to say that.” Monika retorts with a small smirk.</p><p>Agnes shakes her head, chuckling softly as she resumes her speech. “I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t the truth. You’re beautiful just the way you are, whether you’re 5’6 or 6’2. There’s no need to worry about trying to find a boyfriend right now. Focus on the war and come back home to me.”</p><p>Monika smiles and hugs her mother, gently kissing her forehead. “I will mother. I promise.” She separates from the hug and starts to head to the door. “I guess I’ll go get my hair cut now and get ready to leave.” Monika says.</p><p>“Be safe dear and remember, I love you.” Agnes says, smiling softly.</p><p>“I love you too Mom.” Monika returns before leaving out of the house.</p><p>The young girl walks to her local hairdresser and upon stepping in they were surprised to see the changes that happened to her. It took a while to explain what happened, but they soon understood why Monika went through such a drastic change if it was for her mother. Monika has a good heart and has always put others before herself, so her doing such a thing isn’t out of character.</p><p>Monika’s haircut went by uneventful as she now sports her hair going down to just the top of her neck. Her side bangs have been shortened as well to match the length of the rest of her hair. She couldn’t find a good way to put her ribbon on so she decides to put it in her pocket for now. Where she’s going, she won’t be allowed to wear her ribbon.</p><p>After getting some new clothes and heading home, she has one last dinner with her mother. It was her favorite meal, Rinderroulade with Kartoffelklösschen and pretzel with some expensive beer that Agnes kept in storage for special occasions. Normally, Monika would only eat one serving of her meal, but now Monika finds herself going back up to get thirds. It seems like in return for having such a big body, she would have to increase her diet so that it can keep up. She sits back down and takes a sip of her beer before smiling at her mother. “I’m not sure if it’s my new body being hungry or what, but you’re cooking is really good today mother! I haven’t had food this good in a very long time.” Monika says as she takes a small roll of rinderroulade and eats it happily. She lets out a small hum of happiness as she tastes the food. “Mmm so good!”</p><p>Agnes chuckles as she takes a gentle bite of her pretzel. “Oh thank you honey. Though I didn’t change the recipe or cooking procedure in anyway. So perhaps it’s something to do with your body? You did say that it heightened your hearing and eyesight. So perhaps it heightened your sense of taste too?” Agnes offers, drinking from her beer glass. She leaves a few bites left of her food as she starts to get up from the table. She takes her plate and scrapes the food into a garbage bin before starting to clean her plate.</p><p>Monika quickly finishes eating so that she can get up and do the dishes for her mother. “Don’t worry about the dishes. I got it, just go sit down and relax mother. You worked hard on this dinner for me. Cleaning the kitchen is the best way that I can return the favor.” Monika says, gently nudging Agnes out of the way as she starts to clean the dishes.</p><p>Agnes was about to tell Monika that she can clean the dishes just fine, before remembering that this is probably going to be the last time she will be spending the evening with her. She gives a soft sigh and pats Monika’s shoulders. “Actually Monika… the dishes can wait for tomorrow. I want to spend some time with you before you leave… I’m not sure when you’ll be back.” Agnes tells her, sorrow in her voice.</p><p>Monika frowns softly as she puts the plate she was cleaning in the sink and walks over to the living area with her mother. “What do you want to do Mother?” She asks as she sits down on the couch.</p><p>“Let’s see if there are any stories playing on the radio tonight.” Agnes suggests.</p><p>Monika nods her head as she gets up to turn on the radio. She tunes the radio, trying to find a station that has a story going on and finds one story that tells of the crusades. Monika sits back in her chair and listens to the radio with her mother. She gives a soft sigh as she goes over everything that’s happened to her today. ‘<em>Maybe I should have burned that book… if I did, I wouldn’t be going to war. I wouldn’t have to say good bye to my Mother just yet and I could continue living my life as a normal girl.</em>’ She thinks to herself, crossing her legs as she closes her eyes. ‘<em>Yet if I did, I would have never been able to give my Mother all that money, guaranteeing her an easy life and, admittedly, I wouldn’t have this awesome body. This body is allowing me to be the person I’ve always wanted to be. Someone who can change the world.</em>’</p><p>“Monika? Are you alright?” Agnes asks, looking over to see her daughter lost in thought.</p><p>Monika’s train of thought is broken as she looks over to her mother and nods with a smile. “Yes, I’m fine Mother. I’m just thinking everything over.” She says as she looks up to the ceiling. ‘<em>I just wish that I was on the other side of this war… perhaps then I could make a change.</em>’ Monika thought to herself before looking back at her mother. “Do you think I could make a difference?”</p><p>“Ah so that’s what you’ve been thinking about.” Agnes smiles as she takes a small sip of her tea. “I knew straight from the moment that you were born, you would make a change to this world. Call it maternal instincts or what not, but as you grew up and went through school, I saw the spark inside of you. You just needed something to ignite it and with this situation you found yourself in, I’m confident that you will change the world.” Agnes says with a motherly smile. She looks into Monika’s eyes with love, knowing how ambitious her daughter is, she won’t stop until she succeeds.</p><p>“But what if I change it for the worst? What do I do then?”</p><p>“Then you do what I taught you ever since you were a child. You correct your mistakes. But I’m positive that any changes you make will be for the better.” The elder Belmont says. “You have a good heart Monika, and you know when things are wrong. You’ll always do the right thing.”</p><p>Monika smiles and gets up from the couch, making her way over to her mother and hugging her tightly. “Thank you, Mom. I love you so much. It’s not going to be the same without you to guide me.” Monika lamented, a single tear rolling down her cheek.</p><p>“And I love you too my herzchen.” Agnes coos as she reaches up her hand to rub the back of her daughter’s head. This would definitely be easier were Monika much shorter.</p><p>The two Belmonts break away from the hug as Monika goes over to turn the radio off. “I think I’m going to go pack my things and then head to bed. I’ve got a long day ahead of me.” Monika sighed, not looking forward to what boot camp may be like.</p><p>“Make sure you pack everything that you need Monika. Don’t forget your toothbrush, hairbrush and everything else you may need.” Agnes chuckles half joking and half serious.</p><p>Monika smiles at her mother, happy that she’s relieving the tension that Monika is feeling. “Thanks Mom. I guess this is good night then. I’ll see you in the morning.” Monika says, giving her mother one last hug before she packs up and heads to sleep.</p><p>Agnes hugs her daughter back and watches her go to her room, closing the door softly. Agnes gives a soft sigh, a small frown showing on her face as she knows the danger that Monika will face. She decides to head to bed as well, so that she can get up early and cook her daughter one last special breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun filters through the blinds of Monika’s room as her eyes stutter open. She sits up and lets out a small yawn. “I had such a weird dream last night. I dreamt that I went under an experiment and I…” Monika says to herself before looking down and seeing her well-toned arms and her feet hanging out from the end of her bed. “Oh god… it wasn’t a dream was it?” Monika gasped, leaning back against the wall behind her bed as she rubs her eyes. “I’m going to war today…”</p><p>As Monika starts to panic softly, a tantalizing aroma wafts into Monika’s room. She takes a small sniff as her worried face shifts to a relaxed expression. She exits out of her room wearing her father’s old jammies as she scratches her back and lets out a small yawn. The floorboards creek underneath her as she makes her way towards the kitchen. Agnes hears the creaking wood as she turns around, wearing a green apron, frying pan in hand with sizzling meat cooking inside it. “Good morning my herzchen. Would you like some breakfast?” She asks before returning back to the stove to finish cooking the meat and eggs.</p><p>“Would I ever!” Monika says with slight excitement as she rushes over to the table and sits down, placing a napkin on her lap. Her mother comes over to her side and gives Monika a healthy portion of smoked ham and eggs on her plate. Agnes then pours a glass of milk that she just received from the milkman not too long ago. “Thank you, mother.” Monika says with a smile as she starts to eat her breakfast. She lets out a small happy hum as she chews her food and drinks her milk. “Breakfast is delicious as always mother.”</p><p>Agnes smiles as she sits down across from Monika. “I’m glad.” She sighed as she takes a sip from her glass. “Monika…” Agnes says getting the attention of her daughter. “I’ve been thinking about everything… thinking about how there is the chance that you won’t come home. And it made me realize… perhaps it’s time for me to get back out there. Find another person to form a strong bond with and learn to let go.” Agnes says as she looks at a picture of her late husband on the wall. “Because… I’m letting you go now.”</p><p>Monika smiles softly, noting the growth of her mother. While she herself has accepted that her father has passed, she knows that her mother has struggled with accepting his death. But seeing that she wants to start letting go and find someone that can share a strong bond with her, Monika can’t help but not feel happy about it. “I’m so happy that you’ve decided to do this Mother. I’m certain you’ll have no trouble attracting some good-looking men!” Monika chuckles, causing her mother to laugh as well.</p><p>“Thank you, Monika, though I’ll have to take things slow for now and slowly build up to it. But I’m certain that I can do it, and it’s thanks to you.” Agnes blushes softly as she gets up from the table and walks over to hug Monika.</p><p>Monika returns the hug, giving a soft sigh as she knows she will miss her mother deeply. “I’m going to miss you mother…” she whimpers, a small tear going down her cheek.</p><p>“I’ll miss you too.” Agnes returns, the two Belmont women crying softly. Soon the two separate and wipe their eyes of any tears that may still be on them.</p><p>They both take one deep sigh as Monika looks outside. “I… better get going.” Monika mumbles as she starts to head towards her room to grab her luggage. After a few minutes, she returns to the dining room, wearing a green button-down shirt and a pair of khakis. She spots her mother standing by the door, giving her a sad smile. Monika walks up to her mother, the creaking floorboards echoing throughout the modestly sized house. “I love you Mother.” She tells her.</p><p>“I love you too Monika. Please do your best to stay safe out there.” Agnes tells her daughter before hugging her one last time.</p><p>Monika returns the hug, hugging her tightly before sobbing softly as she really doesn’t want to leave her mother. But all things must come to an end and soon Monika separates from the hug and heads out the door.</p><p>Agnes watches her daughter heading down the street before rushing outside to call out to her. “Monika! You can change the world! I know you can! You have the power, wisdom and courage to do so!” Agnes shouts out to Monika. Monika pauses as she looks back to her mother, her eyes getting watery as she smiles back at her mom before turning around to head to the bus station. Agnes watches her daughter leave, sighing softly as she heads back inside. She picks up a picture of her daughter before the experiment and looks at it softly. “No matter what happens… even if you become the enemy of the country… your mother will always support you. No matter what.” Agnes says as she puts the photo down and with one last sigh of sadness, starts to clean the kitchen.</p><p>As Monika makes her way down the street, she takes one last look at her neighborhood, sighing softly as she prepares to say her goodbyes to the only home she ever knew. She arrives at the bus stop and puts her luggage down on the ground as she waits for the next bus to arrive for the military camp. She whistles softly to herself as she sits on a bench, keeping her luggage close to her. Soon enough, a grey metal bus arrives and opens it’s doors for Monika to board. The bus driver takes a look at Monika, a bit surprised at her appearance before remembering something that the higher ups told him. “You must be one of the lab rats that will be joining the army huh? Can’t believe that she actually did it.” Says the bus driver as he waits for Monika to sit down.</p><p>Once Monika is seated, the bus doors close and soon Monika is on her way to the training camp. It was quite an uneventful ride as Monika leaned against the window, looking at the passing scenery, seeing the beautiful German countryside, admiring the tall trees and vast plains with windmills. Soon enough the bus comes to a stop with a loud hiss as the doors open. “Here’s your stop.” The bus driver announces to her.</p><p>Monika nods her head as she picks up her luggage and heads out of the bus. “Thank you for the drive.” She says with a soft smile.</p><p>The bus driver smiles back slightly. “Yeah… good luck. You’re going to need it.” He says before closing the doors behind her and drives off.</p><p>Monika takes a deep sigh as she looks over the boot camp. The change in atmosphere from the beautiful plains she saw earlier to this drab and depressing looking patch of dirt was as obvious as day. She spots a group of young men running around the camp, keeping up to the drill sergeants commands, keeping a steady and quick pace to prevent themselves from getting tired easily. She looks at all the large semi cylinder tin buildings serving as sleeping chambers for the soldiers, noting that how weird it felt to see buildings like these after witnessing the technological marvel that was Dr. Baldric’s lab. She looks up the flagpole to see both the German flag and the Nazi flag fly in the air. '<em>You’re in some deep crap now Monika… there’s no going back. Maybe I’ll be taken as a prisoner of war and thus won’t have to fight anymore.</em>' Monika smiles, thinking to herself as she makes her way towards a large log cabin which she can only assume was where the leading officer resided.</p><p>Several soldiers give Monika odd looks as they start to talk to one another. “What’s a woman doing here?”</p><p>“War is no place for a woman.”</p><p>“She looks like a freak. No woman can possibly look like that.”</p><p>“I bet she won’t be able to last five seconds on the battlefield. She would cry and beg to go home once she smells the first whiff of blood.”</p><p>Little did these men know, Monika could hear every single word that they said and they hurt. Thinking that just because she’s a woman that she can’t go to war and be an effective soldier like everyone else really shows how rough women have it in this world. She then remembers what her mother told her earlier.</p><p><em>“You can change the world Monika, use this gift that you have and fight to make the world a better place for everyone.” </em>Monika clenches the hand straps of her luggage as determination shines in her eyes. She will prove these soldiers wrong! She will make a name for herself!</p><p>Monika marches into the cabin to meet face with face with the officer and announce her presence. She goes up to the officer’s office and opens the door. The officer looks up from a map and sees a tall and well-built woman walking into his quarters unannounced. Monika drops her luggage and stands straight at attention, giving her officer a salute. “Monika Belmont! Reporting for duty sir!” She announces, keeping her salute.</p><p>“At ease.” The officer grumbles annoyed at the nerve of this woman to barge in without knocking. He picks up the clipboard as he remembers hearing about a tall woman going to join his squadron. “Monika Belmont? So you’re the lab rat that Baldric informed me was on their way?” He asks with his gruff German accent.</p><p>“Yes sir! It is an honor to be here!” Monika shouts, answering his question.</p><p>The officer winces slightly at how loud Monika was and waves his hand. “Quiet down will ya woman? This is a private office, not the battlefield!” The officer shouts back, quite annoyed at the presence of this woman in “his” squadron already. Monika whimpers softly as she feels that she’s starting to oversell her eagerness to be a soldier. Regardless, she continues to stand straight and pays attention to what the officer has to say. “Despite your… “unique” circumstances, you will be sleeping with the rest of the soldiers. Your day starts with the horn and ends with the horn, do you understand me Belmont?”</p><p>“Sir yes sir!”</p><p>“Good. Now, go get yourself settled in and change into a tank top and wait at the training field in the center of camp. Dismissed.” The officer commands Monika, dismissing her from his presence. Monika nods her head and leaves the office. The officer grumbles to himself as he picks up a clipboard and starts writing on some documents. “Baldric better be right. No woman should be in here, let alone a half breed such as her.”</p><p>Monika carries her luggage over to the tin building, entering inside. A few soldiers were loitering about inside, enjoying the brief free time they had until they saw Monika enter the sleeping quarters. They stare at her in confusion, baffled by the prospect that there’s a buff woman in their quarters. Monika gives them a small wave and a shy smile as she tries to find an unclaimed bed. She eventually finds a bed and places her luggage on top of it. She blushes softly as she realizes that she will have to change in front of all these men. She pauses for a moment before she gets an idea. She takes her tank top and gets under the covers of her bed. With some rustling of fabric, Monika’s shirt gets tossed onto the floor and soon she emerges out from the covers, wearing her white tank top. “I’ll probably just have to change underneath the covers from now on. Don’t need anymore unwanted attention…” Monika says to herself as she walks out of hut. She gives the same soldiers a small wave once more as they wave back, still stunned at what’s going on.</p><p>Soon enough, a horn sounded signaling that it’s time for training to begin. Monika was already halfway to the field when the horn sounded. She picks up her pace and stands at the edge of the field where there were a few other recruits standing at attention. She stands next to one man and stands at attention too. The man glances up to Monika, noting that she was taller than him. He rolls his eyes and continues to wait for orders from his superior.</p><p>Soon the entire camp was standing at the field as the officer that Monika saw earlier started walking down the line. He stares down each and every soldier, making mental notes of their posture and calling out to any man that doesn’t keep at attention. “Well schweinehunds, we got a new recruit today. Introduce yourself lass.” He orders, looking at Monika with a stern stare that pierced her soul.</p><p>Monika gives a small gulp, not letting her officer’s stare affect her as she gives a salute. “I’m Monika Belmont! It is an honor to fight for my country!” She shouts, a small scowl on her face.</p><p>“At ease soldier! Now just because you’re new here doesn’t mean I won’t make your life hell! You will trudge through the seven layers of hell like the rest of my men! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT SCHWEINEHUND!” He shouts in Monika’s face, trying to intimidate her.</p><p>She isn’t going to let this man scare her, she will be tough, just like how her Father always told her. “SIR YES SIR!” She shouts in response.</p><p>“I CAN’T HEAR YOU MAGGOT!”</p><p>“SIR YES SIR!” Monika shouts louder, her face red as she breathes heavily through her nose, trying to take in as much oxygen as she can.</p><p>“AT EASE!” The officer shouts as he steps away from Monika, satisfied yet at the same time disappointed that he wasn’t able to intimidate her. “Now, everyone run fifty laps around the camp! First person to complete their laps will get extra bacon for their breakfast tomorrow! Now get running!” He shouts, blowing a whistle to signal the soldiers to start running.</p><p>Monika was caught a tad bit off guard by the suddenness of the whistle blow as she stumbles around before running at a fair pace. A few soldiers chuckle at Monika’s stumbling as they take off to run ahead of her. Leading the race is a young muscular man with blonde hair and blue eyes. It’s easy to tell that he’s the top soldier in this camp due to how the Officer is complementing him for his good training. He passes Monika, turning around to run backwards as he talks with the woman. “Well well well, what’s a pretty lady like you doing here?” He asks with a smile.</p><p>“Just training to serve my country like everyone else is here.” Monika responds, giving him a small smile as she tries to focus on her training.</p><p>“You know, a pretty lady like you should be at home cooking for a strong tough man like myself. The name’s Albert Becker, and perhaps I’ll give you my extra bacon tomorrow~” Albert flirts with Monika.</p><p>When hearing Albert’s offer, she remembers back to her younger days when she went to school and how boys would often offer or do things for her, never allowing Monika to earn a single thing by herself. ‘<em>It’s unbefitting of a Belmont for things to be handed to you! You have to earn them yourselves!</em>’ Her father would say to her on several occasions.</p><p>Monika takes a deep breath as she is brought back to the present, looking towards Albert. “I’m Monika Belmont and I’m sorry, but not interested. I would prefer to own the bacon myself!” Monika says with a smirk as she picks up her speed from a casual run to more intense running. In a matter of seconds, Monika gets ahead of Albert, much to his shock.</p><p>Albert grits his teeth, not wanting to get beaten by a woman as he does his best to catch up to her, but to no avail. The Officer is surprised by Monika being able to surpass one of his best soldiers and writes down on a clipboard on more exercises he wants her to perform.</p><p>Soon enough, Monika finishes her fifty laps, slowing down to a stop as she wipes her forehead from the sweat, taking deep breaths as she stretches her back. “Good job Belmont. You beat our top soldier and you still look like you’re ready for more. Drink some water and wait for your next orders.” The officer tells her, handing Monika a metallic water bottle. The young woman drinks from the bottle, enjoying the fresh cold water running down her throat and cooling her off.</p><p>Albert finishes his fifty laps fifty seconds later as he leans down, huffing and puffing heavily. He looks up to glare at Monika, jealous and wounded that his spot as top soldier is being taken from him by a woman no less. He takes a deep breath as he puts his arms over his head. “Becker! I’m disappointed in you son, you’re ten seconds slower than you normally are. Pay attention to the training and not how well your comrades in arms are doing.” The officer tells Albert, who salutes to his superior before grumbling to himself.</p><p>The week continues on, with every day Monika proving herself more and more and more, slowly rising to the status of top soldier, much to her glee. Most of the soldiers have started to accept Monika as their top soldier, with some even becoming some of her fans. That is to say all but one, Albert. Monika has beaten the man in everything, from most pushups, best deadlifting record, most pull ups among many, many other training routines. He’s had enough of this lab rat’s showboating and decides that today he will prove that he’s better than her, and what better way to prove that then in combat.</p><p>Monika was currently standing in the middle of camp, talking to some of her comrades, smiling happily as she retells her tale of how she became the strong woman that they see before her now. Monika hears footsteps coming from behind her and notices Albert walking up towards her. “Oh! Good afternoon Albert! How are-“ Monika’s warm welcome was interrupted with a sharp pain coming from her cheek as she stumbles back. She puts her hand up to her cheek, hissing softly as she looks up and sees Albert fuming with rage. It was as if steam was coming out of his ears due to how red he looked. The soldiers back up slightly, as they don’t want to get in the way of Albert’s rage, but still wanting to see how this interaction will go.</p><p>Albert tightens his fist as he stares down at Monika. “You, a woman, come here to MY camp and take MY spot as top soldier. Being top soldier means everything to me Belmont! It means that I am the one that will bring the most honor to my country! We settle this right here and now Belmont. Winner is top soldier.” Albert says as he raises his fist, bouncing on his feet slightly.</p><p>Monika stands up and puts her hands up. “Albert, I don’t want to fight you. We’re comrades in arms. This isn’t how we’re supposed to-“ “<strong>WHOOSH!!!</strong>” Monika just barely ducks underneath a swing from Albert as she now realizes that he won’t change his mind. She shakes her head as she forms her hand into a tight fist, getting ready to fight. ‘A<em>lbert is most likely going to win. He seems to have far more combat experience than me. But that doesn’t mean that I won’t let him win so easily.</em>’ Monika thinks to herself to get more pumped and ready for this fight.</p><p>Soon a small crowd gathers around the two soldiers so that they can watch this fight, each one taking bets on who would win. Albert goes in for another punch, lunging his fist forward, to which Monika dodges expertly, much to both Albert’s and her own surprise. She takes the opportunity to punch Albert in the gut, causing him to stumble back and countering with a lazy kick to Monika’s thigh.</p><p>Monika hops back, wincing softly as she waits patiently for Albert to strike again. He tries to go for another punch to her face to which Monika is able to duck, and deliver a powerful uppercut to his chin, knocking him down on to the ground. ‘<em>Whoa… maybe that serum also taught me how to fight as well? This all feels like it’s second nature.</em>’ She says to herself again, a sly smile growing on her lips, the adrenaline kicking in as she starts to enjoy this.</p><p>Albert quickly gets up and rushes back towards Monika, getting a bit sloppy as he lets his anger take control of his fighting. Monika gets hit a few times, though she’s able to shrug most of the careless punches off, before countering with several punches of her own to his face when he was open, with one punch landing directly into his right eye. Albert lets out a loud scream as he closes his right eye, knowing that this will definitely leave a mark. “BELMONT! I WON’T LET YOU BEAT ME!” He screams, almost becoming the personification of rage itself as he charges in to deliver a powerful punch.</p><p>Monika takes a deep breath as she grabs his fist, twisting it slightly to stop Albert in his tracks before lifting him up with his momentum and slamming Albert down onto the dirt behind her with a large cloud of dust poofing up from the ground. The soldiers shout in glee, happy to just see a good fight. Monika looks down at Albert and shakes her head disapprovingly. “If being top soldier really means so much to you, then you should start reevaluating your life to find something that will bring purpose to your name. Because as it stands with your attitude and the sloppy way you fight, you won’t be a top soldier anytime soon. Perhaps you should go be a chef! I heard that there’s always a need for more people in the kitchen.” Monika mocks Albert, a smug grin on her face as she enjoyed every single word.</p><p>The crowd was in silent shock as they heard everything that Monika said, watching her walk off as that day, they discover that Monika won’t hurt you physically, but verbally as well. A newfound fear and respect formed in the soldiers that day, as they learn not to mess with that woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING!!! This chapter contains descriptions of violence, blood and gore. Please keep this in mind before reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After months of training, it was time for Monika and her squadron to head out into battle. They rode in on large trucks as they approached the backlines of their battlefield before starting off a long arduous march towards the center of combat. Once they arrived, everyone immediately ducked for cover as bullets whizzed past them, a few soldiers in the front lines already getting shot down, gasping for breath as they start choking on their own blood. The officer pushes everyone into the muddy trenches as he huddles everyone together. “These are our enemies men, these Frenchies are part of the reason why Germany is the way it is today. It’s time to get our payback for Versailles!” Shouts the officer as all the soldiers rally in unison, save for Monika.</p><p>Monika is shaking like a leaf as she experiences the hardships of war firsthand. Her comrades and friends dying right in front of her, never to see their family and loved ones again. She takes a deep breath as she tries to comprehend all of this. She’s stronger, tougher, faster and smarter than all these other soldiers. But she’s still never taken another human life before… all the training she went through never prepared her for taking a life. She grips her rifle tightly as she starts to breathe heavily and fast. She can’t stop shaking, as she peaks out from the trench to try to fire a shot at an enemy soldier, but missing by a large margin as the bullet hits a tree. She quickly retreats back to the trenches as she fumbles around with a bullet casing to reload her rifle.</p><p>Albert looks over at Monika as a smug grin crosses his face. “This is why women shouldn’t be on the battlefield. They don’t know how to handle these emotions like we do.” He says as he hops out from the trench to rush towards the next one. However, as he was making his way a small flicker of light comes from a tall tower window. With a loud bang, Albert pauses mid jump as he soon falls backwards right next to Monika, a small hole in his skull as blood drains out from both ends of his head.</p><p>“SNIPER!!!” Shouts a fellow soldier as he ducks down into the trenches to avoid the line of sights from the sniper.</p><p>Monika tries her best to not throw up at the sight of Albert’s corpse. While she didn’t care much for Albert, he was still a human being and deserves to be able to go home to his family. She takes a peek over at the battlefield and notices that they’re not making any progress. Explosions and bullets littered the battlefield as shouts and screams of pain get muffled by the loud booms and bangs of warfare. Someone needs to change the tides of battle; someone needs to make that one big push. Monika closes her eyes as she starts to think over what she should do. As she thinks, she recalls a faint memory from her younger days with her father, after one unfortunate day after school.</p><p>The young Monika is crying into her hands as her father, a tall blonde haired man with green eyes approaches her, a sad look of concern on his face. <em>“Now now, why are you crying my love?”</em> Said Constantin Belmont, squatting down to comfort his crying daughter.</p><p>The young Monika sniffles softly as she looks up to her father while wiping away her tears. <em>“These jerks stole my dolly Daddy!”</em> She bawls as she continues to wipe her eyes from the tears running down her cheeks.</p><p>Constantin’s brows furrow as he sees Monika crying over something pointless and easily fixable. <em>“Well why the bloody hell are you crying for?!”</em> He shouts standing up straight to look down at his daughter. <em>“If you want something, you go and take it! Beat the crap out of those guys that stole your doll!”</em></p><p>This outburst caught Monika off-guard as she stumbles back, her sobs ceasing as she looks up to her father, not having faith in herself to be able to beat up these kids. <em>“B-but… I’m not strong enough!”</em></p><p><em>“Bullshit, You got Belmont blood in ya! If you’re not physically fit then use a weapon. A trash lid is perfect for defending and attacking.”</em> Constantin tells his daughter as he finds a metal trash lid and hands it over to her.</p><p>Monika opens up her eyes and she finds herself back on the battlefield. She takes a deep breath once more as she now knows what she must do. She has the strength, the speed and the smarts, all she needed was to be brave. “I… I want to live… And I want to go home to Mom!” She says to herself with determination. One of the trucks in front of her gets blown up as the hood to the truck lands besides her, giving Monika a smart idea. By taking off her jacket and using one of the belts from a fallen comrade, she crafts a makeshift strap to allow her to attach the hood of the car and use it like a large shield. She hops out of the trench, grabbing a grenade that a fellow soldier was about to throw and putting it on her belt.</p><p>He was surprised by Monika suddenly taking his grenade as he watches her run towards the front line with the large shield. “What the hell is she doing?” He says aloud as he ducks down from oncoming gun fire.</p><p>She takes out her pistol and fires several rounds into the enemy, killing a few soldiers as she continues to rush in, bullets reflecting and bouncing off of the hood as she continues to charge. “She’s drawing their fire! Everyone push in and give her cover!” Shouts the officer as he rushes in behind his subordinates. The German army gives cover fire for Monika as they shoot down any soldiers that were too distracted by the charging woman.</p><p>The sniper catches Monika in his sight as he aims for the exposed legs from her large shield. He fires his rifle and shoots Monika in her thigh, hoping that it will slow her down and expose herself. However, Monika only stumbled for a tiny bit, hissing in pain before pulling out the grenade. She calculates where she felt the bullet enter her leg, following the angle to find the sniper window. She pulls the pin out of her grenade and throws it right into the window and next to the sniper’s feet, an impossible feat for an ordinary human. He had little time to react before the whole room exploded into large amounts of rubble, the tower collapsing into the mud and dirt below.</p><p>Monika’s comrades watch in awe as this woman pulled off a near impossible feat as they see French soldiers starting to retreat. “Nice throw Belmont! You are paving the way towards the Übermenchst!” Her officer complimented her as they storm into the small makeshift fortress that was being used as a base for the French army. The soldiers inside were caught completely off guard as the German Army starts raining hellfire into them. They had little time to react as they all get gunned down. Any remaining survivors instantly fled the scene, leaving behind everything as they value their own lives over any possessions that they may have held dear.</p><p>Finally, after so much blood, sweat and tears, the battle has been won. The Union army was pushed away for the time being and now the soldiers of the army have a roof over their heads to sleep under. When Monika went to the infirmary to heal her gunshot wound, they discovered that the wound was fully closed and healed, almost like she never got shot in the first place. Seeing as how she doesn’t need any medical attention; Monika decides to investigate this fortress to see if there’s any supplies that the army can make use of. After a few minutes of wandering around, she finds a room with a closed door. Hoping that there could be some food and water inside, she opens the door only to find three unarmed French soldiers, throwing their hands up to surrender. “Please Ma’am! Don’t shoot!” One of the men plead in their native tongue.</p><p>Thankfully, Monika knows how to speak French, German and English so understanding them isn’t a major issue for her. “It’s okay, I promise not to harm you three. We can take you as prisoners and I’ll see to it that you’re set free.” Monika replies in French, motioning towards them to keep quiet.</p><p>Unfortunately, Monika’s officer marches in and is surprised to see the three French soldiers. “Found some hiding cowards haven’t you Monika? Well finders’ keepers as they say. I’ll give you the honor of killing these men.” Says the officer in German as he hands Monika his gun.</p><p>Monika’s face turns pale as she’s handed the gun, gripping onto it softly as she looks at the three cowering men. “B-but sir! These men are defenseless, they don’t want to fight anymore! Let’s take them as prisoners and question them.” Monika pleads in German as she tries to get her officer to understand.</p><p>The officer’s brow furrows in slight anger and annoyance. “This is an order Belmont. It’s their fault for fighting against us, who seek to perfect and cleanse humanity. We’re doing them a favor by killing them now.” He tells her as he stands back with his hands folded behind his back. “Now kill them.” Monika looks down at the gun and back up to the soldiers, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment. During this brief moment, she is reminded of another memory from her youth.</p><p>The young Belmont is proud and happy, having just punched a boy to take back her dolly as well as taking a lollipop. She enters into her home with a march as she marches over to her mother. <em>“I got my dolly back!”</em> She says proudly as she shows her mother her prizes. <em>“And I also got a lollipop!”</em></p><p><em>“Oh? Now how did you get that lollipop my herzchen?”</em> Agnes asks with a gentle smile, looking up from her book.</p><p><em>“I beat up the kid who took my dolly!” </em>She says, puffing up her chest in pride.</p><p><em>“You did what?!”</em> Agnes shouts as she stands up from her chair in shock at her daughter’s answer.</p><p>“<em>Daddy told me to beat people up so that I can get what I want!</em>” Monika says a bit surprised by her mother’s sudden outburst.</p><p>Agnes gives a sigh as she knows how her husband can be sometimes, and how his advice shouldn’t be taken literally. She gets down onto one knee so that she’s meeting Monika eye to eye. “<em>Monika, fighting for what is yours is different than beating someone over petty squabbles. If someone is not wanting to fight would you fight them? Don't be worse than those who hurt you.</em>” Agnes tells her child with a gentle yet stern tone.</p><p>“<em>Always do the right thing</em>.” Echoes Agnes’ voice in Monika’s head. Monika soon opens her eyes as she looks down at the three soldiers, as she cocks the gun.</p><p>“What are your names?” She asks in French.</p><p>“Gerald.” Replies a black-haired soldier with a thin mustache.</p><p>“Lucien.” Replies the man with blonde hair and glasses.</p><p>“Gaël.” Says a young looking, ginger haired man. “Please Miss… don’t let us be forgotten. That’s the last thing I want to happen to us…”</p><p>“Any family? Wife and/or kids?” Monika asks as she slowly raises the gun.</p><p>“I have a beautiful wife named Natalia, and a beautiful daughter named Maria.” Gerald says, a small tear forming in his eye as he starts realizing that he will never see his family again.</p><p>“A wife named Audrey…” Lucien says quietly, sniffling softly as he remembers the face of his beloved.</p><p>When it was Gaël’s turn to speak, he couldn’t help but to start sobbing. “I… I have the most beautiful fiancé named Charlotte. I promised to her that I will marry her when I got home from this war. But now I will never be able to live a long happy life with her.” He sobs as he doesn’t care about what the others will think of him. He’s going to die soon anyways so what’s the point.</p><p>Monika looks down at Gaël as a smile creeps up on her face. “Don’t worry Gaël, you will see your fiancé.” She says in French with a creepy smile, almost as if she’s going to enjoy killing him. Suddenly she turns around and shoots her officer in his forehead, causing blood to spray onto the stone walls as he falls down limp. Monika tries her best to not vomit at the sight, trying to remain tough to these three men. She hands the gun to Gaël as she puts her hands behind her back. “Take me hostage. You took my gun and killed my officer. There’s a truck outback that we can use to escape. Now hurry before they kill us all!” She commands them as the three men sit in stunned silence.</p><p>Gaël clumsily holds the gun as he hurriedly gets up on his feet. “Y-yes ma’am! T-thank you so much ma’am!” He sobs as tears of joy and happiness starts running down his face.</p><p>Monika rolls her eyes as she sees that Gaël isn’t composed enough to hold the gun. She takes the gun from him and hands it to Gerald. “You do it! He can’t keep his act together.” Monika says as she lets Lucien tie up her wrists with a belt.</p><p>Soon enough, the three French men barge out of the storeroom, holding the gun up against Monika’s head as the German soldiers could do nothing but watch in horror as their best soldier gets taken away. “PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS OR SHE GETS IT!!!” Shouts Gerald in poor German.</p><p>“Curse you! Unhand me this instant you French brutes! You will not get away with this! I am the savior of Germany!” Monika shouts as she pretends to struggle to break free from them, clearly overselling her hostage situation.</p><p>“SILENCE YOU FRITZ UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR HEAD BLOWN CLEAN OFF!!!” Shouts Gerald as he pushes the barrel of the pistol into Monika’s head.</p><p>“Grr! I will break free and you better sleep with one eye open you frogs!” Monika curses in such an over dramatic way that she sounds like she’s a character from one of the radio stories she used to listen too.</p><p>However, despite her terrible acting, the four were able to make it to the truck with no issue as all the soldiers couldn’t risk their best soldier getting killed and losing all the progress they made that day. Once all three were inside, Gaël immediately starts up the truck before flooring it, driving the four off the battlefield.</p><p>Once they were far away enough from the field of battle and on empty roads of the French countryside, Monika has Gaël pullover to the side of the road. When he did she immediately hops out and vomits into the grass, as she remembers all the horrific and gory sights she saw today and how she is now a traitor towards Germany. Gaël joins her as this was his first battle as well. Gerald gets out of the car and gently pats Monika’s back, holding back her hair so that none of the vomit would get on it. “There there… I was in the same boat too after my first battle.” He pats Gaël’s back as well, comforting him as the two younger soldiers try to get over the horrific sights.</p><p>Once the two were done, they get back into the car and start their drive again. Lucien adjusts his glasses as he looks over to Monika. “I know you’re a soldier for Germany, but from the prisoners we’ve questioned, they’re all unaware of this fact but… do you know what the Germans are doing to the Jews?” He asks as he takes out a small book from his bag.</p><p>Monika looks up to Lucien as she scratches her head. “All I know is that they’re trying to perfect society through experiments. I’m one of their products.” Monika says as she looks down at her body.</p><p>Lucien lets out a small hum in thought. “That’s not entirely it. Take a look at these.” Lucien says as he hands her pictures from the book. They all depicted innocent people getting tortured, in nothing but rags as the poor men, women and children in the pictures are just skin and bones.</p><p>She let’s out a loud gasp as she looks at every single picture, a small tear forming in her eyes as she starts to question her faith in humanity and how people can be so cruel. “This is… terrible! Why would they do this?!” Monika exclaims as she starts to sob softly, feeling sympathy for the poor men, women and children stuck in these concentration camps.</p><p>“It’s as you say, to perfect society. These monsters view Jews as inferior and as such they imprison them in these concentration camps. These are the pictures our spies were able to take before they could witness no more. We were able to liberate one, but there are countless more camps left in Germany that need to be freed.” Lucien says as he puts the pictures away, taking a deep sigh. “But if it’s true that Germany is performing experiments to make the perfect human… than we’re in more trouble than we thought…”</p><p>When she was done looking at the pictures, she looks out into the forest with a thousand-yard stare as she grips the arm band on her soldier. She tears it off and rips it apart before throwing it out the window.  “This isn’t perfecting society. This is killing because no one sees your ideals… this is making Germany go further down to be hated, not respected.” Monika tightens her fist in rage as she can’t believe her people were capable of being so cruel and heartless. This isn’t the Germany that she loved. She pounds her fist into the side of the truck in rage, creating a decent sized hole in the wall, surprising Lucien at her sheer strength. After a few short moments of wallowing in her rage, she looks up towards Lucien with a sparkle of determination in her eyes. After everything she’s learned today, and remembering her mother’s words, she will set things right for her people and her home. “Let me join you!” She declares.</p><p>Gerald looks back from the passenger seat of the truck and gives a hearty chuckle. “Well that just makes this easier for us then! We were going to try to convince you when we got back to our base of operations but that just settles that then!” He laughs happily as he pats Monika’s shoulders. He holds out his hand so that Monika can shake it.</p><p>Monika grabs his hand firmly and shakes it. “It’s a pleasure to be able to join you.” Monika says with a determined smile.</p><p>“I can say the same Monika. Once we get back to our base, we will arrange a plane to fly you to New York so that you can meet our boss. I’m certain that he would love to have a look at you due to all the experiments you went under. He always had a love for all that science stuff.” Gerald replies, letting go of Monika’s hand.</p><p>Monika tilts her head at the mention of their boss. “Who is your boss?” Monika asks as she’s now curious to know the identity of this man of science.</p><p>“His name is Rodney Aran, the smartest and most insightful engineer of our time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise! This rabbit hole is getting bigger and bigger the further down we go! Now perhaps some smart readers may be able to figure out who Melissa Baldric is, if not well, it'll all be revealed sooner or later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>